The Rings Of Saturn
by Bri and Aly Inc
Summary: [Contains New Moon Spoilers] Bella has made her decision but Edward still doesn’t want to go through with it. Can she convince him to change his mind? BellaXEdward Basicaly my version of the events after New Moon. Complete! [by Aly]
1. Rational Responce

**Rings of Saturn **

**By Aly**

_Disclaimer: as much as I wish it, I do not own (New Moon, Twilight) or any of the characters and places you recognize. (Bella, Edward, Forks.) All the credit and magic goes to Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter 1: Rational Response

"There is no possible answer for that." I countered, "except for no!"

He chuckled. This was probably part of the greater plan. "Bella, come on, it's perfect."

"Perfect for what?" I asked, a little annoyed he had gone ahead with this idea. But I wasn't really mad at him. Of course, when it all came down to it Edward did what he wanted, sooner or later I knew I'd cave in, but I was doing my best to hold out.

He seemed to think for a moment, well a moment for him; of course his answer was rushed but fluid. Something I was sure I'd never be able to mimic. "Well, if you won't even go and see it I'll have to use it as a place to hide you're very belated Christmas present."

"What kind of present would you even try to hide on an acre of lands in the middle of nowhere?" I tried to reason with myself. It would be something big. If he got me a house I would scream, I swear.

He smiled. "Nothing Charlie wouldn't approve of." I was confused. "Jacob might feel insulted, I think he had his heart set on providing you with one little thing."

"Little?" I tried to think on what Jacob might feel disappointed about , asides from me being with somebody like Edward. The last time I saw him, I was asking him to take a look at my ancient truck. For some reason it couldn't go over thirty anymore. "Wait! There is no-" I trailed off. Charlie could be in the kitchen. I almost glanced at the clock to see if he'd left to go fishing with Billy. I was worried about that, but I knew I could just deny it, and make excuses if Billy tried to tell Charlie. Besides, wasn't that against the treaty?

"Is Charlie here?" I asked, sitting up on my bed to face him. He was perfect, as per normal, with his eyes one shade off from gold.

He smiled; I think he was afraid I was going to scream more than I did. "No, he left about twenty minutes ago, it's almost twelve. You slept in."

"Yeah, well, I was up late." I smiled. Then I remembered and tried to shut his smoldering eyes out of my mind for two moments.

He noticed, "Bella, please don't be upset. Please don't." He whispered, gently reaching up to caress my face, his soft hand lingering over my neck.

"Edward," I tried to concentrate on bringing some anger into my voice. I failed miserably. "You bought me a car?"

He laughed. "No. I bought me a car. You just have to drive it once in a while. Since I told Rose that she could get into my good graces by customizing it for you. Also since all this work on it is beyond the dealership, you can't return it. Also, the car is in your name."

"Why!" I demanded, tears coming to my eyes, it was more out of exasperation.

He smiled that crooked smile and I could feel my face loosing its frowning expression. "Why not?" He noticed that I'd been a little more accepting of his gifts since Carlisle promised to change me.

"Because it's a car, I can't pay for this. You know that. You could hand out money like candy at Halloween. But I'm not rich. I can't take it."

"Yes, but, once you're changed" I'd never heard this argument before. I listened, gripping and weighing each word. "You'll need to stay out of town for a while." Even as he said this I could hear the intensity in his voice, the hope I wouldn't go through with it. "So I figure you can stay at my place." I didn't respond quite yes, waiting for him to continue. "And Bella, you will defiantly find that truck way too slow. I didn't actually buy any land; I just put the car on the edge of our property"-he obviously meant the house where he and his family resided, the Cullen's house. "And come to think of it, that might actually be classified as 'the middle of nowhere.'"

"How much land do you own?" I asked.

"That is not important," he waved it off. "What's important is the car is fast."

Now I was worried. "Fast by your standards? Or by my standards?"

He grinned. "By Rosalie's standards. I haven't driven it yet."

"What? Rosalie thinks the car is fast? Is that possible, she is the one who told me that her M3 is just for looks, and design, it doesn't go as fast as her 'baby.' that practical racecar thing she has."

I thought for a second, cutting Edward off before he could get started. "What kind of car is it?"

"Come to think of it, the model is a Lexus GS 450h. It's a hybrid. But on the inside, it's unrecognizable. Rose did that much to it. It goes really fast. I saw her test it!"

"Can you translate that?" I asked.

He didn't look surprised. "It's a silver, sporty luxury sedan?"

"Edward," I sighed. "I don't want to make Rose feel bad, but why would you let her spend so much time and money on me."

"Because she loves doing it so much," He leaned in to gently kiss me, my heart sputtering a little, my hands drifting to his shoulders. He broke the kiss before I could reach his neck. "Sorry," I whispered.

Edward's eyes were sincere and kind, gentle. He looked surprised for a moment, drawing me closer to him. "Don't be," He whispered in my ear.

I waited for a few moments, enjoying his proximity. Then I sighed. "I'm hungry." I hated when my human needs got in the way of my happiness. "I also need a human minute. I'll meet you downstairs."

I detached myself from him, sliding off the bed and walking to the bathroom after grabbing some clothes. The look on his face was distant, and from the door, I turned to take one last look at him. "Don't be sad," I whispered. "It's what I want too."

I'm not sure why I added the 'too' onto my words. But I figured deep down, he must know this was the only way to keep me here forever.


	2. Disposal and Question

**The Rings of Saturn**

By Aly

_Disclaimer: As much as I dream and wish it, all recognizable characters (Edward, Bella) and places (Forks, School) and general storyline and all the stuff that needs to be included in Twilight and New Moon are property of Stephanie Meyer. Over and Out. _

**Chapter 2: Disposal and Question**

As usual; Edward was watching my attempt to cook. I was actually a decent cook, but he could do better. He could do everything better.

"What are we doing today?" I asked as I added water to a pancake mix AI found in the cupboard over the stove. I grabbed a pan and flipped the burner on.

He was seated in the chair Charlie usually claimed, I kept my eyes on the mix, though I was tempted to turn around and glance at his expression. "I don't know what you're doing." he said, slowly. I couldn't resist anymore. I turned around.

"Then what are you doing?" I asked, I guess my voice was a little more sharp than necessary. But he ignored my tone.

Edward looked at me in silence for a long moment. "Your pancakes are burning." He stated. I turned back to the stove and discovered he was right. I pulled the spatula from the counter and put my attention to flipping the pancakes. I waited a few more moments before interrupting his thoughts.

"Have you made plans?" I figured he might be hunting. Most of Forks was under the impression that the Cullens' were very outdoorsy and liked to go camping when the weather was sunny. I figured it would be a reasonable excuse for him to leave me alone for an hour or so.

"Yes," He said; his voice smooth and irresistible.

"Plans that don't include me?" I pushed, trying to decode the tone he was using.

He shifted in the chair. "Plans that don't include you being there."

I poured the rest of the uncooked batter into a container. Placing the uncooked mix in the fridge, I watched him speculatively. "Are you hunting?"

"Not exactly," he replied. I thought, if he wasn't hunting, he could be tracking, and if he was tracking, it was probably…

"I forbid you to look for Victoria! There is no way you should -can- go looking, seeking, trying to find-" I was yelling and repeating myself, I knew what I was telling him was stupid but the words seemed to just tumble out of my mouth. "You can't just go looking for danger; I don't want you to get hurt. I love you, Edward; I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I won't get hurt, Bella," his words were just loud enough to hear. I just stared at him. "And that's not what I was planning to do anyways, so calm down."

He stood up and came to wrap his arms around me shoulders. "I was planning to eliminate a death trap."

I could tell he was trying to be playful. He was trying to break the tense atmosphere. Edward buried his face in my neck, I pretended to ignore him, but my heart quickened and gave me away.

I was completely charmed. "And how where you planning to do that?"

"Well, would you like to hear my four step program to success?" he teased; I knew he was still trying to calm me down from my explosion over him stalking Victoria. I turned around so my face was pressed to his chest.

I mumbled something incoherent to his chest. "I'll take that as a yes."

"First I invite Alice over to keep an eye on you. To make sure you don't do anything that is either dangerous or stupid or both."

I moved my body so I could see his expression; he was smiling a perfect crooked smile.

"Then I call Emmett" He looked startled in response to my expression, but it was only a fraction of a second before he realized what thought he would need Emmett for. "We're not going after Victoria, I promise."

"What we are going to do is explain to Charlie that the motorcycle is totally broken, so there's no way you could have ridden it anyway."

"But it works." I said, puzzled.

He looked out the window; I followed his gaze and spotted a very burly figure making some adjustments to the thing chained in the driveway. Since Jacob brought it over three days ago I had been under house-lockdown. Eventually I told Charlie that it was killing me, and I wouldn't leave if Edward could come over. So he caved.

"So where are you going after that? You said four things, if that were it, you wouldn't be asking Alice over."

He smiled a heart-retching smile, it tugged at my heart. But his rich tawny eyes were sad. For a while he just held me close, not saying anything.

Finally he sighed, his breath dancing across my face with that sweet smell. I concentrated very hard on his words, which were so soft I had to strain to hear them. "I have to talk to Carlisle."

He leaned in and kissed me very carefully. I was still stricken by the sadness in his voice, but as an involuntary response my hands still reached up to weave in his hair. Even his arms clutched my too him. Eventually he pushed my face back carefully.

"I have to go." he said, though he made no move to leave. "About an hour, okay. Alice is here."

I didn't even realize that she had walked into the kitchen, let alone entered the house.

"See you later." he attempted to smile. "Love you."

He was so fast he was out the door and into his car before I could think of a rational response.

Alice leaned against the doorway as I turned to open the curtains. She made no comments on mine and Edward's exchange. By now I figured she must be used to things like that.

"Did you have breakfast?" She motioned to my pile of dishes in the sink.

I thought back. Then looked over to the counter where my pancakes were stacked and cold. "Oh, I made it, but I haven't eaten it yet." I grabbed the plate and threw it in the microwave. "Bella, you left the burner on." Alice said, flicking the switch on the stove. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I must have just gotten distracted." I pulled my pancakes from the microwave and smothered them with syrup. "Alice?"

"Yes Bella," She replied, dainty and striking.

I tried to get to the point. "If Edward was going to hunt down Victoria, would he speak to Carlisle first?"

She thought about what I was trying to say. "I doubt it. Look we're all keeping out eyes out for the rogue vampire but I don't think he'd just go stalking her after talking to Carlisle. He wouldn't approve, if it was Carlisle he was talking to, he probably was talking about you."

"About me?" I asked. "Why?  
"Eat up, Bella. Then maybe I'll tell you." She said. I cut my pancakes into squares, keeping a watchful eye on her expression.


	3. Trouble and Flight

**Chapter 3- Trouble and Flight**

by Aly

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight, New Moon; it's all the work of Stephenie Meyer._

Note: Thanks for reading, it doesn't take too much time to submit some input, so please review.

* * *

I had finished my breakfast and half the dishes and Alice still wasn't talking. I was going to remind her when I saw her face and blurted out the first question that came to mind. "Is Edward leaving?" I hadn't meant to be so emotional about it but I couldn't help it.

"No, Bella." She looked surprised but grim. "He won't leave."

I took a heavy breath of relief, at least it wasn't that. "Did you see something?"

She looked at me, her obsidian eyes curios. "He's changing his plans. But he can't decide yet."

I remembered Italy; the shift in his plans his rash decision to die rather than live without me. The reason Rosalie had worked so hard on the mystery car, the fancy-named specialty series something-or-other. "What's he thinking about?"

She looked me straight in the eye. "I don't know."

That scared me; Alice could always see the outcomes if she tried, but the outcomes she was now seeing about somebody we both knew: they weren't about anything she could understand. What on earth was he planning?

I realized I had stopped and left the sink running so I quickly turned to shut it off. I put the last plate in the rack to dry and draped a tea towel over it.

"It looks pretty gory." she said suddenly, reaching up to massage her temples as if she had a head ache. "There was something about you, but I had trouble seeing what. He keeps changing his mind. It's starting to hur-"

She froze up mid sentence, and then mumbled a word I had to stain to hear. "Jasper."

"Bella, I have to go. Now!" She ran out the door then, leaving the front door wide open, I couldn't even see a trace of her. I wondered what it was that could make her run like that.

There was nothing for me to do, I tried to concentrate on the chores, but my mind kept wandering back to Edward's troubles and Alice's flight.

There was a half hour left before Edward came back; I attempted to write a letter to Renee, but I couldn't detach the worry from my tone. I even tried to watch some television, but even the sitcoms couldn't distract me from the situation with Edward and Alice, and probably Jasper. If anything it reminded me more of my own life, the characters were all rushing around looking for some lost boy who was supposedly kidnapped or something. I just flipped through, scrolling the channels. Eventually I saw a documentary about mind freaks and vampire cults. I turned it off.

I tried so hard not to look at the clock, but two hours after Alice left, I finally called the house.

Esme answered, so I figured Carlisle must not be home. "Hello" she said her voice like a perfect bell.

"Hi Esme. Is everything all right?" I asked, and then attempted to clarify my worry. "With Alice and Jasper- she ran out of the house like something was wrong."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella, yes they're okay. Is Edward there?" She asked.

I wondered why she would think that. Was he missing? "No. He's with Carlisle."

I heard a hushed noise and a switch of lines.

"Bella?" it was Alice. "Yes," I said, "Wait-"

She cut me off, swiftly answering my question. "Jaspers fine, it was something, look; we found Victoria. Is anybody with you? Is Edward back yet?"

"No." I shook my head, even though it was only over the telephone.

"Bella," she addressed me, I hung onto her words. "Jasper and Emmett have gone out looking for you. I'm coming over. See you." She hung up.

I sat down on the couch in the main room, trying to think over what I had just discovered. Victoria was around here, somewhere. I could feel my muscles tightened and I bit down on my lip as not to let the fear consume me. Where were Edward and Carlisle anyway? Why wasn't Alice here yet?

When ten minutes were up and Alice still wasn't here, I dialed Edward's cell phone. The number didn't work. I remembered then that he hadn't replaced it since he left it in South America.

The phone rang then, and I ran to it. My words were rushed. "Hello."

"Hi Bella, I was just checking in to make sure you were okay." It was Charlie.

"Yeah, I'm great, I was-" I tried to think about anything I had done but fret and try not to fester. "-Washing the dishes. "

He paused. "Is Edward still over?" The knot in my stomach tightened, I tried to calm myself down before answering him. "No, he had to go to the hospital."

"Why? Is he okay?" He asked. I couldn't hear much sympathy in his voice. My traitor mind pictured him celebrating Edward's death. I quickly put it out of my mind. He's not dead, I told myself forcefully.

I grit my teeth, hoping the reception wouldn't pick up on that. "He's fine. He went to talk to Carlisle."

You know, the doctor, he works there; Edward's father-figure. I tried so hard to keep the malice out of my voice; I was upset and infuriated by other things. I didn't need to take it out on Charlie.

Unfortunately that left either me or Edward to take it out on. Not much of a choice, all said and done. "Hey, I'm over at Billy's," He continued. "And Jake says to say Hi."

"That's great Ch-Dad. Tell him I said Hi." I replied, almost a reflex reaction.

I could see Alice from the widow, walking very quickly at the street. "I've got to go. Alice is over. See ya."

"Ya, Bye Bells, I'll be in later tonight." He stated before hanging up. I practically dropped the phone upon seeing her. I concentrated really hard on putting the phone in the right place.

"Bella, are you okay?" She asked. Concern etched in her voice. I tore my gaze from her face, there was somthing off about her.

I nodded weakly, trying to concentrate on really simple functions; like breathing. "But you aren't."


	4. Nine Angels

**The Rings of Saturn**

By Aly

_Disclaimer: It is with great regret I announce; alas, I am not the brilliant creator of Twilight or New Moon. So it goes without saying, Edward, Bella, and the motley crue, are not my creation. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. _

_Note: Thank You So Much For the Support! Also, since you guys seem to want to know, all update information is up on my author bio. (At the bottom.) _

**Chapter 4: Nine Angels**

Alice's granite skin was striped with marks similar to ribbons down her arm. It was almost as if she had been burned. Curiously the marks were not spiral, rather diagonal.

"What happened to you?" I asked, worried. I grabbed her hand after slamming the door; I towed her into the living room, motioning her to sit on the couch.

She waved my questions off and started with what I figured she believed was the most vital information she had. "We found Victoria."

"What?" My voice was shrill and unfamiliar; I calmed myself down and sat across from her tiny form. "Is Charlie okay? Where is Edward, he was supposed to show up but he never did!"

"Bella, calm down," She stated, and then continued on. "You're having hysterics. Edwards' fine, that's why he's late, Charlie's fine, he's still down at the reserve."

I gripped to what I thought was important after that. "And Victoria? Alice are you really okay? Those marks look nasty, what happened?"

She took a breath. "After I left?"

I nodded and she explained the situation. "I had a vision of Jasper and a girl. At first I thought he had lost control, so I left to find out what happened. When I got to where my vision took place, it hadn't happened yet. I was standing in the meadow were I first saw James and that coven, but I was alone. For a few moments I waited, but I saw the girl from my vision, except this time I saw her face as she turned to look at me, it was Victoria." I realized I had been holding my breath. I slowly let the intake out, forcing myself to take another breath. "Within seconds, it was a catfight. She scratched my arm, hence the marks." I glanced at her arm. It wasn't healing like Jake and the wolves had. It was slowly shrinking away. Fading in a way most people only ever see in sci-fi movies. "Jasper got to us then, and with a two on one, she fled. I believe Edward was notified and started hunting her down. I don't know what happened after that."

She looked at m expression. "I'm sorry Bella."

"Do you think he's okay?" I asked; my voice stressed and urgent.

"Yes." She said steadily, I searched her for any sign that she was lying.

I heard a knock on the door, my first thought was Edward. I rushed to the entrance way. I let the figure in. It wasn't Edward or Charlie.

Jasper nodded to me and looked straight to Alice who had come up behind me. "She's gone. Off our area, the treaty demands that we can't go any farther."

"And Edward?" she whispered.

I felt a panic at the way she said it, even more when he hesitated. Very quickly a wave of calm washed over me. I looked up to see Jasper looking at me warmly. "Don't worry" he said. "He can protect himself."

"Yes, but if he was safe, why would he have to?" I rejected to his calm aura, I practically struggled in vain against it.

"Bella, call Charlie," Alice glanced at the clock; it was about seven or so. "Tell him that I want you to sleep over at the house, and ask if you can stay for dinner."

"Alright." I replied, figuring that Charlie wouldn't let me, however much he liked Alice.

I strode into the kitchen and dialed the number for Billy's.

"Hello?" it was Jacob.

"Hi, Jake," I said in what I thought was an easy tone. I didn't exactly want to talk to him right now if it could be avoided.

I heard what sounded like a feral noise. "Why the hell are you calling here Bella? After that stunt your little boyfriend" he spat the word, I could hear the malice over the phone. I could distantly hear a car pulling up in the driveway. Jake continued. "I would have thought it would be clear what side you were on. Sam says the pack will forgive this one because of the reason, or rather because I did somthing similar somewhat recently" He seemed to colect himself, and stop running away with his words. "-but one more slip-up and that's it."

I heard the click of the keys in the door as Charlie came home. I realized that he wasn't over at Billy's. That I had called Jake for not much of an excuse, and he was indefinably mad at me.

That was it. I could hear hushed voices talking in the entrance; probably Alice was inviting me over. Using all the charm she possesed to practicaly charm charlie into it. I could imagine what she was saying: No Edward and Emmet arn't expected back till early tomorow morning, Cheif Swan, It's a girl's night. Anything that she could use to get Charlie to let me go. I pulled myself back to my phone conversation. Jacob was trying to make amends. "I'm sorry Bella; it's nothing personal; it's just…" I never heard what else he was trying to say. I didn't want to hear it.

"Not Personal?" I cut him off sharply, yet not loud enough that Charlie would hear. Alice and Jasper probably could, but I didn't need to hide anything from them. "I love him."

Then I did something I'd never done in my life, something that was cruel and I'd probably regret later. I hung up.

I forced my mind away from Jacob, which wasn't too hard considering that I didn't know where Edward was, and away from fretting about Edward, which was harder for the same reason. I tried to think about very simple functions. Put boots on. Smile at Alice and thank Charlie for letting me go to Alice's. Then telling him not to worry. And where the breakfast supplies were. And that I'd call when I woke up the next morning, wait, actually that I'd get a ride to school with her, and be back the next night.

Alice and Jasper stole the front seats of the silver car and I climbed in the back. I'd never seen this car before.

While trying to not think about Edward and the danger he had submersed himself in, I voiced my observation.

"Whose car is this?" I asked innocently. I knew the only thing between me and my and hysterics was Jasper's proximity.

"Yours," Alice stated simply. "From Rosalie."

Jasper glanced back my way. I stared out the window at the rush of trees. Alice was driving fast, even for her. I didn't even bother to say anything about it. "The seatbelts are in fine working order." Jasper said.

I noticed I wasn't wearing mine. I thought of a retort. It was a good distraction. "And who tested that?"

"Emmett." Alice said; almost a little awe stricken.

Jasper added. "And Rose too; come to think of it."

"What did they do?" I asked. Usually I would have needled and prodded them at Alice's tone, but now it was simply a distraction that I was grasping at. All I could envision was Victoria looming over the body of a torn angel. Fire was all around them. Then I could understand that the flame encrusted body was my love's. I could only see Edward and all around him was danger. "Bella, stop it! It hurts." Jasper said, his voice shaking just a touch. I could feel goose-bumps, shivers raising and chilling my skin.

"They didn't say. Only that I saw the car go, well, about as twice as fast as it's going now." Alice said, I wondered if she was trying to distract me as much as I was trying to distract me myself. We must have been going over a hundred and ten.

I couldn't even imagine that speed. Alice was around my side and opening the door before I had even come to notice that we had stopped.

She rushed me up to the front door; I hadn't been here since the night I called my mortality to vote. Almost nothing had changed. As Esme rushed down the stairs, I made my way to the piano. It wasn't the old piano, rather a white painted grand piano. Over the keys, in a place where you would usually put the music, there was an engraving. Or rather a painting. Nine white winged, white robed, masked angels stared out at the figure sitting on the bench. My own personal angel sat staring at the picture; I wondered what had happened to give him this outlook. He looked sad, tragic even. Something compelled me to reach my arms around his shoulders. Drawn out of his trance, Edward stood up and gently pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Thank god you're alright. I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled weakly. "Can you explain what happened?" I took a step back to examine him for scars like what Alice had sported. He pulled me back. "I'm okay, I promise."

He just held me, and I had not the slightest desire to move, it was safe in his arms, it was welcoming, and I was exhausted.

"Explain what?" He said; his voice was too even, too innocent.

He led me over to the couch across from the piano. I meant to ask about why the wolves were angry at him, had he broken the treaty, the illusion of peace? Where was Victoria now? What did he need to ask Carlisle about?

He pulled me up onto his lap, encircling me in his arms. Of all the questions I could ask, I asked the one that was probably the least important.

"What happened to the old piano?" I murmured. All the stress of the day was beating against me, tearing me from consciousness however slowly.

He smiled. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Not exactly," I felt the corners of my mouth turn up. He would know that wasn't all I wanted to know.

He grimaced then. "You know what happened to the piano."

"I do?" I whispered. Slipping fast enough now that his reply was muffled by the roar of my ears as the exhaustion claimed me.

"You do."


	5. Try

**The Rings of Saturn**

By Aly

_Disclaimer: Edward and Bella, and all the rest that is Twilight and New Moon, is not mine. It's Stephenie Meyer's. _

_Note: Thank you so much for your continuing support. I will have to say this: I checked her webpage and discovered that Edward's smashing spree at the end of New Moon only included the plasma TV. I'm not changing my story, in my story it is the Piano (as a clever reader guessed.) But I will admit that I underestimated Edward, I thought he was mad enough to destroy the first thing in site. Not the first thing that he probably didn't care to much about. But like I said, this knowledge doesn't change my story._

**Chapter 5**

I woke up on a leather couch, the events of the day before slowly coming back to me. However, this wasn't the couch I fell asleep on; I pushed the blankets off and looked around me. Against the plush golden walls, there were racks of CD's that would rival any small town music store. It was Edward's room.

I got up and pushed my hair out of my face, turning around the room, expecting to see him. He wasn't there. I looked down and noticed I was still in yesterday's clothes, without really thinking about it I walked out of the room and down the stairs to see if anybody was around.

Emmett and Edward were clearly arguing about something, but because it was mostly one sided due to Edward's abilities, I couldn't image what.

"Good Morning, Bella" Edward gave me a weak smile.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Emmett replied. "About six thirty."

"Early," I said, "Where's Alice?"

"In the kitchen," Edward told me, he seemed to be exasperated and was defiantly still ticked with Emmett or something. It was kind of awkward to be in their presence.

"What is she doing there?" Honestly, it was one of the last places I would have looked. It's not like she needed to eat anything. Nevertheless I left to discover if Edward was telling the truth.

She was there, cooking some concoction that I might have been afraid to ask the name.

"Are you hungry Bella?" she asked, serving up some of the dish she had made. It looked almost like a casserole, but it was made with cereal and eggs.

"Somewhat. Thanks Alice," she passed me a plate and fork.

"Is it good?" She asked after I had tried it.

It was really good, but even if she wouldn't want to try it, she was still pleased when I told her it was.

"Hey Alice, I forgot, I don't have any clothes, can I borrow something of yours?" I asked. I knew she would let me, but I felt I still had to ask.

"Go ahead, you can also use my bathroom," She said, I was grateful to her. Alice had a ridiculously large bathroom for someone who hardy ever used it.

"Thanks. Do you have any idea what Emmett and Edward were arguing about?"

"Oh, that" She said, even a bit grimly thought her expression didn't change. "Edward trespassed onto the Quileute land to warn them that Victoria was there. He left as soon as the message was passed, but they're very angry, and they've got a new wolf. It seems that we are outnumbered." Something in my expression might have tipped her off. "Don't worry, the only ones actually worth fighting are Sam and the Black kid. The rest of them; their blood is so watered down that they're not nearly as powerful as they were in the old days."

"I thought you didn't know that generation," I said. She looked a bit surprised for a moment, before realizing what I meant for her to know from that. "I didn't. That's from Carlisle."

That reminded me of one of my questions. "Do you have any idea what Edward needed to speak to Carlisle about?"

Alice was looking past me, at what I turned and noticed, was the subject himself.

"I came to let Bella know she has ten minutes before we leave," His eyes narrowed a bit at Alice.

She softened; something I very rarely saw in Alice, she was feisty. "That's for me to tell her." Edward said.

"Bella," he addressed me, all the dark out of his voice. "You should go get ready."

I knew he wouldn't tell me at this moment, so I gave in and set off to Alice's room.

Within five minutes I was showered and discovered an outfit on the counter about a foot from the sink. Alice's bathroom was huge, everything was immaculate and there was a collection of soaps and hair solutions with names I wouldn't dream of trying to pronounce.

I pulled on the pair of jeans on the counter, they fit perfectly. I hoped Alice hadn't bought them for me. The shirt was something I usually wouldn't wear, but it was better than what I had on yesterday. It was a sheer white tank top, so I was thankful for the light knit turtleneck I found beside it. For reasons unknown to me, the maker of the sweater had completed it with a large round circle shaped cut on the side. I figured that's why Alice had garnished it with the see through shirt.

I came down the stairs to see Rosalie. Actually, I almost ran into her on my rush.

"That looks nice on you," She commented. I still wasn't used to the nice Rosalie.

"Erm…Thanks, Rosalie" I said, Edward had come up behind her.

She ignored him. "Do you like the car?"

I thought about how to tell her I liked it, and still imply that it was too much. "Well, I haven't driven it yet, but it's really smooth. But really Rosalie, you shouldn't have for me."

She smiled, soothing painfully beautiful, I realized she'd never really smiled at me before. "My brother said you'd react that way."

Alice came up to us and I was spared an answer. "We have to leave, unless you intend to be late for school."

"Well thanks" I said hurriedly as Edward took my hand and steered me to the door. Somewhere along the way Jasper joined us.

Edward drove the Volvo with me in passenger seat and Jasper and Alice in the back. The ride was swift and non eventful. By the time we got to school there were only a few minutes we had to talk.

I hadn't had any homework from the night before so Edward followed me as I went to grab my binder from my locker. Jasper and Alice went off somewhere by themselves.

"Do you plan to tell me what you spoke to Carlisle about?" I asked him, resigning myself for a refusal or him waving the question off.

His voice was resolute, thought his expression was surprisingly vulnerable. "Bella, I want to tell you, but I'm not sure how."

I reached up to stroke his face, unused to the rare moments when he fumbled with his angelic grace, and I wondered what he was thinking. He was always so strong and so protective of me.

I always was so stubborn and I would keep on a subject till the breaking point. But I sensed this one was too important, I couldn't bring myself to get angry at him. Not even for keeping something from me.

I reached up so I was less than an inch from his mouth. In those few minutes before the bell rang, I whispered the only thing I could think of. I could almost feel my heart melting.

"Try."

He broke the space in between us, pulling me to him and kissing me. My heart pounded and rang in my ears. When we broke apart he was looking at me with an odd but sincere expression. "I will, later." Then I laughed and said, "We are going to be late."

He steered me in the direction of our first class. "You are being a pessimist." he said in his usual tone.

(_Note: Originally this chapter was longer, but due to some research and such, I cut it short, so you will have to wait to figure out what Edward isn't telling her._

_Please leave a review guys, I would really appreciate knowing what my audience thinks. There are so many things I have to worry about here: Are Bella and Edward in character? Does my story make sense? Is the plot good? _

_All sorts of questions that I would like to have answered.)_

_. Aly. _


	6. Try II

**The Rings of Saturn**

By Aly

_Disclaimer: Edward and Bella, and all the rest that is Twilight and New Moon, is not mine. It's Stephenie Meyer's. I am also not the writer of the Wuthering Heights passage. _

_Note: A very clever reader brought up the point that Jasper doesn't go to school anymore. Yes, I know, and because I cut the chapter short, we never got an explanation. This chapter is basically the rest of the last one. Thanks so much for your reviews; it's really nice to hear you appreciate my work. _

_Side Note: The Rings of Saturn takes place Directly after New Moon, there is no real pause between them and I assume that it is about mid-end may._

**Chapter 6 – Try II**

Due to my Italy trip I was still trying to catch up with my homework and Edward didn't try to distract me. Even at lunch were he and Alice conversed in a somewhat one-sided conversation, I basically ignored them.

Except when Edward finally mentioned to Alice whether or not Jasper had found anything.

"No, he decided to just go home. I think that if she's around she'll try to get her at her house." I figured they were talking about Victoria, so I just ignored them.

The rest of the school passed pretty quietly. Aside from a rogue dodge-ball in gym and small bruise on my knee, everything went smoothly.

"Why was Jasper even here today?" I asked innocently as we got into the car. Alice was driving and Edward and I were in the back.

"The Quileutes' confirmed that Victoria is not on there land. So we're conducting searches wherever you go that we don't know is safe." Alice said quietly.

"You have to admit it makes sense," Edward told me. His arms were wrapped securely around my waist to keep me from moving.

I gave up on their safety tactics. I knew I was fragile, but it was kind of degrading to have a set of very strong bodyguards who would risk everything for the one who wasn't as strong as them. I felt like a liability. Besides I also had the rare and extreme gift of attracting dangerous situations.

Edward leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Can you tell me?" I whispered.

"No," He murmured against my skin. "Because we're at your house; I'll see you tonight."

I smiled at him an extracted myself from the Volvo. I noticed that Charlie was already home, and though he was less inclined to beat Edward out of the house with a broom, it didn't mean he was the welcome wagon.

"How was your night?" he asked.

"Good. We played foosball till insane hours of the mourning." I lied.

He looked confused for a moment. "I hope you weren't up late." He sounded like a parent without a hope in the world of controlling their wild teenage child.

"I was kidding dad. We watched a movie." I smiled at him. I pulled out some leftover ham from the fridge and heated it in the microwave.

He looked a bit relieved. "So what did you see?"

"Part of the six-hour version of Pride and Prejudice. Alice collects classic movies." I lied.

It seemed like forever and a football game till it was late enough for me to say I was tired. I changed into my pajamas and headed for my room. As usual, he was sitting on my bed like a statue.

I pretended that he didn't exist as a grabbed my toiletries and a pair of sweats. I had badgered Alice to let me keep them and she finally agreed but I was only allowed to use them for pajamas.

I hurried through with my shower and moved my clothes to the hamper before remembering that they weren't mine. The clothes ended up in the laundry anyway. I'd give them back to Alice when they were clean.

Charlie was downstairs watching something on TV. I couldn't see what it was but I wasn't interested. "Dad?" I asked, I never called him Charlie to his face.

"Yes Bella," He asked, he sounded tired.

I considered all the possibilities. "Can I go out with Edward after school tomorrow?"

He sighed I wondered what kind of a burden I was, did Edward feel that way? Did my slowness and reactions weary him? I quickly cast it out of my mind before the panic could tear at me. He loves me, I said firmly, but the dark corner in my mind betrayed my words; asking a question I already knew the answer to. Then why won't he change you?

"You know how I feel about that Bella," he stated, breaking through my traitorous thoughts. "I'd really rather you stayed here."

His tone was cautious willing me not to explode. "Dad, I love him, I know you can't see that. I know you can't seem to comprehend anybody good enough for me. But he is too good for me. He's an angel in comparison." I didn't know where the words were coming from, or the emotion that came with them.

"Bella, I just want to protect you." He said. "I just want you to be happy."

It was so strange to be open with Charlie. "They're not the same thing."

He sighed, probably making a decision. "It's supposed to be sunny so if you're back by six I guess." I wondered how much control he thought he had for me.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked. I decided against the truth of what Edward had asked me. It would ruin the whole conversation, my progress of foiling my grounding, and his anger with me. "I think we might me going to a movie. Or maybe for a walk in the woods. I don't know."

"Well," he was brooding. "I guess."

I kissed his cheek, "Thanks Dad. Goodnight." I headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight Bella." He called. Turning his attention back to the TV.

Edward was waiting back in my room, his perfect form sitting still in a way only Edward could. His eyes were bright gold I noticed as they lingered on my face.

"That took a while," he observed.

I smiled at him, sitting down on the bed. "I think you have a warped sense of perception,"

"Maybe I do." He admitted.

Look at this. I showed him a passage in Wuthering heights.

His eyes glazed as he read the words I had carefully picked out.

"May you not rest, as long as I am living! You said I killed you – haunt me then! The murdered _do_ haunt their murderers. I believe – I know that ghosts _have_ wandered on earth. Be with me always – take any form – drive me mad! only _do _ not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you!" He whispered, his voice melodic and soft. "Oh God! it is unutterable! I _cannot_ live without my life I _cannot_ live without my soul!"

His eyes were urgent as he looked at me. "Do you want to know what I spoke to Carlisle about?"

His words came in a rush and I had to concentrate to find every individual syllable. "What did you ask Carlisle?" I asked, obliging him.

He smoothed my hair and gently tucked it behind my ear. "I begged, I begged him not to do it."

His expression was downcast and his voice sorrowful. I knew not to interrupt his speech. I just sat there, my legs folded up underneath me, Edward sitting close enough to touch. I reached across the distance to caress his face, my hand sweeping across his cheekbones. "Because I didn't want him to do it."

It was what I wanted, to be with him on every level. But I couldn't do that while I was human.

He took a breath. "Because I want to do it," my breath caught in my throat.

"Is that wrong? Is it selfish?" He asked, "To want to be with you?"

I felt an odd kind of smile reach up on my face. "No, because it's what I want too."

He looked down on me, "So will you marry me?"

"Oh, Edward, I can't." I said. "Can you give me time?"

"I couldn't do it now anyway. I need time, there will be no possible way; I just don't want to…" It was strange watching him fumble to find words. "I don't want to get it wrong. What if I…?"

"There's no way you possibly could," I whispered, leaning against his chest. "You love me to much."

That made him smile, it was as if he was still trying to convince himself that I had forgiven him and that I loved him, what he didn't realize was that I didn't have to. The small fear that he might leave had evaporated with this conversation.

"You trust me too much," He whispered. His face inches from mine. His breath mingled with mine and I found my mind blank. I leaned into his scent, my lips brushing his before I started to draw away. There was no need to push him to far tonight. I had what I wanted from him. He wasn't having that. His arms formed an unbreakable snare around me, one of his hands running through my hair.

"No," He whispered, drawing me back to him. He kissed me back and I wound my arms around his neck, my heart sputtering and my breath running raged. His lips caressed mine. I could feel the world spinning beneath me, but I fought to hold onto this moment. It wasn't something I would ever want to miss.

It seemed a great while before he pulled away. "I love you," he whispered against the skin of my neck. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were closed.

He reached up to kiss me again. But it was careful like it used to be. "You have to sleep, you know." He chuckled, almost darkly.

"Like I could sleep after that," I muttered.

"Try," He whispered. He maneuvered me till I was lying under the blankets with his strong cold arms around me. I stopped struggling against the sleepiness when he hummed my lullaby, just loud enough for me to hear it.


	7. Several Miles from the Sun

**The Rings of Saturn**

By Aly

_Disclaimer: It may be obvious but Twilight is not my creation, so it goes without saying that Edward is not my creation. However if he was, you'd have to love me. Or hate me because then he'd be mine... Hey, a girl can dream. _

_Note: I love you guys... there have been too many to list, but may your support continue. I also mean to read all your Twilight fics; but you have two options: Have this story be finished on time, or be really late. It's all a matter of time. I am also planning a sequel; since I already know how and when this fic will wrap up. A few more chapters! _

**Chapter 7 – Several Miles from the Sun**

As Charlie had warned me last night, the sun was pouring into my window. Edward's arms were still wrapped around me because it was still early, but I knew I wouldn't be able to see him today; at least not in the public eye.

He sighed as I sat up. "I suppose you can't afford to pretend you're sick and miss school today?" I fixed him with a glare.

"Just because you can afford to miss class and still know what happened doesn't mean I can, I haven't been several times."

He almost smiled, but not quite, I really didn't want him to rethink the situation with us, our deal of sorts.

"I'll see you tonight," he said, his voice quiet and maybe a little sad. He kissed me carefully before he climbed out the window.

His grace was magnificent, but he shone like a miniature sun the moment the sun hit him. The affect was a blur; a streak of starlight till he was going faster than I could see. I figured he would go back to the house.

"Bella? Are you awake?" Charlie called.

I grabbed some clothes that were folded on my bed.

"Yes, Ch-Dad," I called, leaving my comforting room to venture into the bathroom.

"I made breakfast, but I have to leave for work now," It was then I realized how late I must be. I sped to the shower; trying to avoid tripping over anything on the way. "Are you going out with Edward tonight?" He called, I felt this was the real reason he had stayed to see me get up.

"Maybe. I don't know yet. Wait-Dad?" I called, forgetting the shower idea and just changing my clothes. I yelled loud enough that he should be able to hear me through the door. I heard the front door slam and I knew I had been too late. I didn't have a truck. Edward had been driving me around recently and I never thought about the truck I had given to Jacob to repair. After I hung up on him last time he called, I knew there was a very slim chance in me ever getting my truck repaired by him.

I used my shower to calm myself down, I figured if worst came to worst I could phone Jessica. I wasn't sure if she'd oblige me; we weren't exactly friends anymore. Maybe Angela, but she lived in the wrong direction, so it would inconvenience her.

I finally thought to call the house. After shoving my legs through a pair of way too tight 'skinny jeans' as Alice called them, and a blue turtleneck, I dialed the number.

Edward answered. "Hello?" he asked; his voice absolutely breathtaking, even over the phone.

"Hi," I said.

"Check your pocket on the jean jacket," He said. It was a weird conversation, I didn't get what he meant at all, and I was vocal about it. "What?"

"Humor me," He said. I groaned, "If you put a frog in the pocket..." I trailed of suggestively. "Hang on."

I searched around in my jacket pocket until I found what he must be referring to.

"You gave me a car key?" I asked, I felt a little relived but a bit angry at him for not simply telling me.

"Not any car key. It's the Lexus sedan Rose remade. It's parked about thirty feet from where you are standing.

"I'm not sure whether to hate you or love you," I muttered. He heard of course.

"That is essential and completely up to you Bella. Of course no matter which one you choose, my feelings will remain the same." He said. If he were standing right in front of me I might have been able to gauge his meaning by his expression.

"I love you." I finally stated.

"I know." He said simply. "Unless you plan to speed, you'll be late. "

"Okay. I'm leaving," I surrendered.

He gave one last opinion. "Victoria would be crazy to do anything while it's so sunny. But don't go off on your own today Bella. Promise?"

"Promise." It was something easily done. "And Edward?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'll see you later. If I don't plan to speed, I'll be late," I said, repeating him.

He sounded resigned. "You'll be late anyway, so you might as well speed."

"Bye then," I hung up.

I had come to like speeding to the point where it was kind of cool to drive a smooth car that could easily go one-ten. I took his advice, and like he said, I was late anyway.

After checking in and making excuses, the day seemed to go smooth. Up until gym.

It wasn't like I was ever good at gym, having my severe balance problems and attracting danger abilities.

The teacher announced that we were going hiking, and of course, I quickly fell behind. Even as the class romped on enjoying a rare sunny day when we didn't have to stay inside; I didn't even try to keep up. When the class was out of sight, I started to become worried. Remembering Edward's words this morning.

He was several miles from here, and wouldn't know anything about this yet. I tried to run to catch up; I swear I could hear them just over the ridge.

I reached the point where I thought I would be able to see them, but I was looking in on a small clearing, a clearing that revolved around one peculiar element.

A figure as glaringly bright as the sun and stars blazed like a wild beacon. As her skin glowed her red hair shone and I realized who I would be looking at. Victoria was here, and she was waiting for me.

My first thought was that I had broke Edward's promise, he wouldn't trust me anymore; what if he left because I hadn't listened to him. My second thought was to run.

Her terrifying maroon glazed eyes locked on my wide brown ones. I turned to run, knowing I would never make it.

In my haste the inevitable happened; I fell.


	8. To Heaven and Hell

**The Rings of Saturn**

_Disclaimer: No, I didn't create twilight. Yes I wish I had._

_Note: I'm so, so very sorry about the cliffhanger, especially since its right around Samhain and all. Thanks for supporting me anyway. Also sorry that this chapter is so short and late._

**Chapter 8 – To heaven and hell**

As I knew she would be looming over me, I knew I couldn't hold my own. "I love you Edward," I whispered. I was so sure they would be my last words.

She grabbed my shoulder and her fingernails tore through my shirt to draw blood. The smell, so close to me sensitive nose, burned. I felt waves of nausea washing over me, I was immobilized, unable to scream, unable to fight or run.

"You tore James from me, you're just a pathetic excuse for a meal now," She said, her breath washing over my face, and unlike Edward's it smelled like sugar and rust. Her eyes were piercing and igniting a rush through my skin. I was terrified, my whole plight was useless.

I found no courage to ask the questions raging in my mind, "why me?" and "why now?"

A noise like a cat snarling interrupted my self pity. A tiny form came to stand beside me, her hair in contrast to the shine of her skin.

"Bella, get out of here," A familiar voice called through my slipping conscienceless. Of course Alice would have seen it.

Through my shock I struggled to drag myself to my feet. My shoulder was torn and my left arm was useless. Victoria's fingers had ripped through my flesh; it burned like flames were eating at me. I knew it wasn't the venom, rather a gruesome cut. The venom or her teeth would be a thousand times worse.

"I can't" I whispered, my throat felt like it was filled with sawdust.

"Hang on, Carlisle is coming" She said. I sat up to try and see what was happening.

Alice and Victoria were attempting to engage in a fight. It seemed to worthless for them to be fighting over me.

I could hear something behind me, so I turned my attention to it, a small scream escaping my mouth before I realized it was only Carlisle.

And Emmett. Carlisle stayed with me as Emmett rushed to join Alice.

"Where's Edward?" I asked my voice low and rushed. I had to know.

Carlisle was looking at the gash in my shoulder. "Bella, did she bite you?" he asked his voice severe.

"I don't think so." I whispered, I wasn't really sure. "Is Edward ok?" I asked; my mind on one objective as I fought downs the nausea.

"Yes, he's coming" I heard. The relief swept over me as I relaxed, letting my guard down. The panic and fear subsided as I slipped away. Falling into an endless chasm where I knew my angel would wait for me.

My eyelids fluttered, waving off heavy sleep. I tried to sit up, but something stopped me. Arms as cold and strong as granite held me down. "Bella, just lie down," a velvet voice said to me. I looked up into Edward's painful expression.

"I'm sorry I went into the woods alone," I whispered.

He sighed, releasing a heavy breath. "I sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. I am so sorry, I promised that I'd keep you safe and I didn't."

"I forgive you, can you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes," He gave. I didn't know if it would be so easy to get him to forgive himself.

"And Victoria?" I asked, scared to know, but needing to know anyway.

"She won't bother you." He said, softly.

"She's dead?" I asked, my voice wavering. I finally took note of the surroundings. It was the Forks Hospital. Charlie was standing outside, I could see him through the window, and Carlisle was talking to him.

Edward sighed, almost regrettably. "Emmett managed to wound her badly, so we don't think she'll try anything for the next little bit. She's very fast."

The last part of his update sounded bitter. "I'm sorry," I said, knowing that he probably would have tracked her down if I hadn't been hurt. "It's only been two days; and the reason we didn't get her is probably because she ran back the werewolf lands."

"The treaty has been violated so many times; by you, and by Jacob." I didn't think I was imagining the angry glint that came into his eye when I said Jacob's name. I continued as if I didn't notice. "Does it really matter?"

"Not particularly; but I don't want to leave a bad impression." He leaned down the press his lips to my forehead. My heart reacted mildly, and I blushed. He just chuckled.  
He sat on the end of the bed and I sat up, clutching my knees to my chest. My shoulder was very sore, but I didn't want to lie down. "When can I leave?"

"That depends," He whispered.

"On?" I demanded.

He leaned into me, his breath easily obscuring my thought process, his intoxicating scent drifting over my delicate skin.

"If you promise to stay out of trouble," He whispered, his lips quivered against my check.

It took me a moment to form the word. "Promise."

The intensity of his gaze was mesmerizing. He leaned back, almost too suddenly. "I heard the doorknob turn; Charlie. If it was only Carlisle, he wouldn't have moved.  
"Bella," He addressed me directly, I wasn't sure if he still was mad at Edward. "Dr Cullen says that if you promise not to overexert yourself, you can come home."

"Okay," I said, "What time is it?"

"It's seven at night. You were asleep for a few days." He clarified.

"Oh. Okay then." I said. Apparently all the paper work was done, so I moved to get off the bed, I stab of pain fiercely shot through my shoulder. I almost doubled over.

"Bella," Edwards eyes turned dark, "I'm not sure you're alright."

I looked toward him, steadying myself. "I'm fine."

He didn't look defeated, just exasperated, he came over to take my hand, his free hand reaching to my injured shoulder. The icy flow from his skin cooled it, making it feel a little less painful, but defiantly still sore. "No you're not." He said; a rush to low for Charlie to hear.

I fixed him with a glare. "I'm fine."


	9. Redeem and Rescue

**The Rings of Saturn**

by Aly

_Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. _

_Note: ok. I have demolished the stupid underlining. Enjoy. _

**Chapter 9- Redeem and Rescue**

I tried to give him my best death-wishing glare. But one glance and my facial muscles relaxed, he was just worried about me.

I sighed heavily, he looked at me curiously and I felt the heat rushing to tint my cheeks. "What are you thinking?" He asks. His voice is like an iridescent ring that my memory can never do justice to.

"I'm wondering," I searched for the most believable answer I could summon. In the end I sided with the truth. "Why you are so controlling? I'm completely okay."

Edward still seemed on edge. Not to mention distracted. "What about you?" I asked. I never heard his answer because in that moment the phone rang. I jumped off my couch and was stunned momentarily by dizziness; I brushed it off as Edward steadied me.

"Hello?" I asked. I waited for a moment; I could feel a frown forming on my face. "Hello?" I asked again; I wondered if it was solicitors or prank callers.

"Bella?" I voice asked, surprised. I almost dropped the phone; it was Jacob Black.

My voice was icy as I skipped his question and asked my own. "Is this you calling or are you just an advocate for my safety or something?"

"Well," he started; I really didn't want to hear it anymore. I bit hard on my tongue, waiting for him to get to the point. A low growl echoed behind me as I concentrated on Jacob's voice. "Your old truck is too old to fix; or at least it's cheaper to buy a different car. Sorry Bells."

"Is that all?" I asked, wondering if that was the worst of it. I had kind of felt that my truck was failing me the last time I drove it; I wasn't that surprised.

"No," He said. Then changed his root, "Why don't you come down here and we'll talk about it?"

"With Victoria loose?" I challenged, I didn't want to see him since the bike incident. Though Charlie had believed that the bike was always broken; it was cruel for him to go out of his way to get me grounded.

"She's not around anymore; Forks is almost perfectly safe." I knew he meant Edward. The unspoken subject was glaring daggers into the phone.

My face blanched as I absorbed the thought. Was he lying? "What?" I asked.

"Emery says that he killed her three days ago." He said carefully; almost like he didn't want to push me over the edge.

"Jake, I have to go. Leave me alone; okay?" I asked, I wasn't sure why I made it into a question.

"Only if you stay away from the bloo-" He cut off his sentence as he remembered that I hated the term. "-Them" he corrected himself.

I was temped to scream in frustration; all the many times Edward had saved me and he wouldn't let me be. I took the safer course and hung up without saying goodbye.

I grabbed my coat and headed out towards the car before turning around and writing a note to Charlie.

By the time I locked up the house and made my way to the Sudan Edward had already started the engine. "My house?" he asked his voice incredibly soothing.

I nodded. "I don't think she's dead. I can't believe she's dead." I whispered, even though my voice was soft to human ears; I knew Edward would hear.

"It's possible." He replied his voice even. He reached over and flipped on the radio. Maybe if we hadn't been in such a rush he would have fiddled to a station that he liked, instead of whatever Rosalie had been listening to. Or maybe he liked this music. I tried to calm my panic by listening to the lyrics.

For the thrill of the fall  
Ignoring sound advice  
and any thought of consequence  
my bones are shattered  
my pride is shattered  
And in the midst of this self-inflicted pain  
I can see my beautiful rescue

The band was not one I knew; and the lyrics were written to be liberating and almost coolly seductive. But they itched under my skin, digging into my fears and holding fast. An icy hand caressed my cheek to, I assume, comfort me in my dread. I wasn't working though; my startled and sputtering heart was evident to his ears. A frown creased his face as he easily turned the car into the almost indistinguishable turnoff to his house. "Bella, What is it? If they got Victoria…" He trailed off; suggesting that I finish.

Edward braked the car and was around my side opening the door as I just finished removing my seatbelt. "It means that they could get you just as easily."

For a moment Edward looked towards the house. "Jake said Emry got her and he's not even the strongest or angriest of them."

I noticed he had taken a suddenly defensive stance over me. Edward's lips were curling up to reveal his white overlarge canines. "What is it?" I asked.

I could see Esme rushing towards us; that was right, she was the only one home. Carlisle was at the hospital and the rest of the Cullens' were hunting miles from here. "What is it?" is asked. My voice was ragged and scared. As Esme reached us a much more menacing figure stepped out of the woods.

"Get her inside. Protect her. This is my fight." Edward whispered.

As Esme lifted me from my shock and whisked me into the house. I noticed what was the center of this overwhelming display; A vampire female. The one that had been lied about and injured and had caused me so much fear over the last number of months. Victoria. All I could see was my mind's eye reflecting a scene I never wanted to see. My fear radiated this image to me and I wondered this is how Alice must have felt just a few weeks ago. My imagination had conjured and image of Edward slaughtered and surrounded by flame and the heart-stopping Victoria letting his blood flow from her hands. I wondered if she had wanted to kill me all along or if I was just the bait. I wondered if she was still working on James' plan; a tribute to his destruction. I closed my eyes as the tears washed over my face; Esme silently hushed me as I cried noiselessly; holding me as if I were her daughter.

"It will be ok. He'll finish off Victoria." She whispered. I barely heard her through my shaking.

"I'm scared for him," I whispered, it wasn't something I would usually say; but I was in an uncomfortable situation.

She looked so distant. "You love him; you should be." I was reminded of the child; the baby she had lost so long ago; something that drove her into an eternal existence. Drove her to the edges of desperation; something so traumatic it had killed her with a beautiful rescue. I knew she had lost the child; it had died. If Edward died; it wasn't like him leaving. It was eternal. It was forever of a bad kind; I didn't think I'd be able to take it.


	10. Upcoming War

**The Rings of Saturn**

by Aly

_Disclaimer: Nope; Twilight and its characters are all Stephanie Meyers. This plotline is sorta mine though; it's still built off of New Moon and Twilight._

_Note: Your support is overwhelming so I have two questions for you:_

_Should I have a beta/editor or is it fine the way I'm writing it now; just me editing? and_

_(There's 2 more chapters and an epilogue left) Should I do a separate sequel? _

_Thanks. Onward with the Chapter. _

**Upcoming War**

My eyelids fluttered as I was adopted into a new state. It felt like I was continuously drifting and my subconscious brain registered that I never wanted to wake to a fallen angel. I would shut down in progressing stages; loosing myself till there was nothing left to cast away; unless he found me.

Wet, salty tears flooded in silent masses down my cheeks.

"Shh," He whispered. His voice breaking through the trauma and so bittersweet; I wondered if I was hallucinating. "Bella," He whispered.

I realized that Esme's arms were now longer around me. Instead Edward held me against him. My shaking slowly subsided. His lips bent to kiss my forehead. "She's gone." He whispered, his pale lips vibrating against my skin. I fought to compose myself. Soft fingers traced my face; sweeping from my temples to my chin. I opened my eyes to see if all this was real; I just had to know.

Edward's perfect angelic face was inches from mine. Fading scars were lingering faintly over his pale skin. As I stared at him I felt waves of overwhelming calm sweeping through the membrane and though my body.

I made a motion to get up and Edward placed me on my feet; holding me to steady me. "Thanks," I whispered; both to Edward and Jasper. Edwards glance was directed towards the blonde figure standing beside Alice; Carlisle.

I glance around the room; Alice, Jasper and Carlisle stood across from us. Esme was nowhere to be seen.

"I should take Bella home now," Edward announced as Jasper and Alice dispersed to some part of the house unknown to me. Carlisle nodded once.

Edward lifted me easily into his arms and carried me from the house to the car. He set me down and opened the door for me. I automatically bent down to get in but not before I saw the yard. A fire had raged havoc over the grass and wildflowers Esme had taken care of.

As I fastened up my seatbelt; Edward started the car and put it into reverse.

"Is she really…" I searched for a word; my voice was reverent with disbelief, "gone?" I finished.

He sighed audibly. "Yes; she's gone now." He reached over to tuck my hair behind my ear; giving me a reassuring smile before parking the car at my house and rushing around to open my door.

As I walked up to the door, he whispered. "I'll see you later tonight."

His voice sounded weary; but then again he had just destroyed a mythical beast.

I pondered what had happened to put that tone in his voice as I washed my hair and faked cheerful for Charlie.

Eventually I made my way up to my room as Charlie finished watching a late night football game.

Edward was sitting on my bed looking pensive. I knew he would sense me as I crawled onto the bed to but my arms around his shoulders. I pressed my lips to his neck. "Can you tell me what happened?" I whispered in the dark.

"It was so horrible" He voiced, his words breathy; barely a whisper. If he was going to tell me he would; I waited patiently.

"She came at me; and it wasn't the fight that hurt. All the adrenaline; It made it hard to understand any of it." He whispered; I buried my face in his neck; breathing in the sweet scent that intoxicated me as I probably intoxicated him.

"It was her words though." He sounded pained.

I fought to keep my tone even but sympathetic. I was angry at her for causing this discord. This pain that I couldn't seem to draw away from Edward; no matter how hard I tried; it enveloped him.

"She said; her words." He started. His voice didn't crack but it probably would have had he been full human. "How long…" He trailed off. I knew he was going to tell me now; but I didn't know how I would comfort him when I knew what was causing this. "How long, do you think you have," He was repeating her words now; unable to edit or sugar-coat them. "Till the wolves destroy her while they still can; while she's human."

I knew what this was about; he believed he brought so much danger to me; that I would be better off with out him. He couldn't seem to see all the times he saved me. That even tough it was dangerous it was the only reason I was alive.

"And I know she's right. Ever since you stood up to Jacob Black the wolves," His voice twisted to bear fruit to the timeless grudge, "have been contemplating destroying you. Because that would be a solution to both problems; the treaty will remain intact and you will not be a vampire."

It was harsh to realize the heart of the chaos I caused be my mere existence. How I shifted the balance of both sides of the treaty. "However; they can't kill you without invoking a war upon themselves so the treaty will be broken anyway. You see the problem."

He continued; with his little rant. "I can't find another way this time. You're either a vampire fighting with us. Or you're dead and we're fighting because of that."

"How long till they make their decision?" I asked, my voice tinted with a faint sadness.

"The fifth day of summer," He whispered; turning to catch me in his embrace.

I leaned into him. Keeping my arms around him as I closed my eyes and whispered my last question for the night; "What will they decide?"

"It doesn't matter. It's about what I decide," He whispered. His voice was strong and confident if still a little sad. He had made his decision.


	11. Caught in the Crossfire

**The Rings of Saturn**

By Aly

_Disclaimer: take my word on this; if I had wrote Twilight (and New Moon) I wouldn't be registered as a FanFic user. Just a fan; not the creator. _

_Note: Thanks so much for your reviews. You didn't exactly answer my questions; but I figure that you don't like cliffies. I'll do a sequel._

_This chapter is just one big foreshadow. _

**Chapter 11- Caught in the Crossfire**

I heard voices downstairs; though they were hushed and my senses were dulled with sleepiness, but I still could tell the people involved.

"Well; she is eighteen. I can't exactly forbid her to do anything anymore," I felt sorry for him. Living with a daughter in a pretty series relationship; always worried that she'd trip over something and hurt herself or worse; her boyfriend would leave her and she would decline into an unintelligible, unaware state. Worrying that she was too attached to him; worried that they'd break it off and she'd be alone like him for the rest of her life.

"Think on it," a voice that was unmistakably Edward's, he sounded hopeful about something. I yawned and left to get dressed; putting it out of my mind. I'm sure I would be told eventually. I wasn't in the mood to argue with either of them to find out what they had been talking about.

Grumbling incoherently about surprises and what-not; at least until I found what I was looking for. I shrugged on a sleeveless shirt that, in my opinion, was far too tight. The russet color offset my jeans with a dazzling flair only Alice could create. Still in the mirror it made me look different; like a perfect little fold-out model shoot in a magazine. Even I had to admit though; Alice could make even me look beautiful when she tried. Not compared to her; compared the rest of the non-vampire world. Even when she didn't doll herself up, both her and Rosalie were exceptionally, angelically beautiful.

My hair was simple; I just left it down, I knew Edward liked in when my hair was down. Finished; I rushed downstairs, hoping brightly that Edward would still be there. To my disappointment, he wasn't.

"Hey Dad," I said. I faked my cheery attitude; hoping he couldn't tell. I was burning with curiosity but I repressed it beneath layers of other emotions. My emotions were on a whirlwind of everything I had experienced in the last few days. Every feeling; every exchange of words seemed to rush by as I realized what tomorrow was. It was Monday of the last day of school. The tests had gone by and I had passed. I had even done exceedingly well in my English; though not so well in H

History, but I still passed.

All that was left; I thought, racking my brain for Monday's events. The grad ceremony, right! Followed many hours after by the event that promised to be a disaster waiting to happen; the Prom.

It was odd to have the prom on grad night; but Forks was small so I figured that its small student population was what caused the oddity.

I put the instigation of chaos out of my mind. What would come would come and I knew that at least Edward would be there to face it with me.

Almost reluctantly, I pulled myself from the thought as Charlie addressed me. "Bella, I was talking to Edward this mourning…"

I knew that if I didn't prompt him, he wouldn't be comfortable enough to initiate any more detail in this conversation.

I hoped my voice sounded neutral but politely interested. "Oh? What did he say?" I asked.

He looked tired; almost as if he was contemplating telling me. "He asked me if it was ok if he asked you to move in with him. I don't think he wanted me to tell you; but…"

He trailed off; I was startled. I wanted to; of course. But at the same time…

"Well, Dad," I tried to break it gently. "I would love to; but will you be ok?"

He rubbed his temples. I sat across from him; stirring some sugar into my cereal yet not averting my attention from this conversation.

"I managed before you came; if you really want…" He seemed unable to continue his sentence. I had lived with him for the last two years; and even his non-involvement in my childhood didn't change the fact that I was his daughter.

"Dad," I started; fighting to keep my voice from cracking. "There has to be a time…" I changed my route; trying to appeal to his sensitivities. "Dad, I really, really, love Edward Cullen. But I want you to be ok."

"Bella, I can't keep you here when you want to be somewhere else." His eyes were distant and I imagined he was imagining what had happened when Edward left so suddenly; when he tore me open and vulnerable.

The tension was pressing down on me; I knew that something was going to happen soon. "I love you dad." I stood, leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I'm off to see Alice. Don't get into trouble ok?"

I tempted to lighten his mood as I reached for the phone to call Alice.

"I love you to, Bells" I smiled at him as I heard a car pull up. I looked outside and saw Alice; she must have seen something to draw her here.

"See ya." I called as I headed out the door. Slipping my feet into a pair of appreciatively flat shoes that I knew Alice probably wouldn't approve of.

I walked over to her car; she was driving the familiar Volvo, I suppose she thought Charlie would be surprised if he saw her new car: a shiny 911 Turbo in bright banana yellow.

As she backed out of the driveway and sped out towards the house; I could see her eyes grazing over my clothes.

"There's a pair of really nice shoes in the compartment under the dash," She said evenly. "That is the last time you wear buttercup ballet flats with that outfit."

I fished out the shoes that looked similar to weapons of a suicide mission. They were chocolate brown closed-toe stilettos. I examined them closer and discovered the stitching was the same russet red as my shirt. I figured that meant she had seen this scene; or one like it and it wasn't bad; otherwise she probably wouldn't try to force me into shoes that looked positively fatal.

"No way, Alice" I said evenly and decisively.

She ignored me and continued onto the next subject. "Charlie ruined the surprise. Too bad, anyways that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

I discarded the shoes onto the floor of the sports car. "What then?"

She gave me a disproving glance. "Shoes Bella!" then she continued with her response to my question. "Well, if you go through with the plan; you will have to never see Charlie and Renee again. You know that, right?"

I nodded simply as I slowly slipped on the ominous shoes. "Well, we can't have them coming to look for you. In their minds; you must be dead."

Silent tears leaked down my face. I knew it was inevitable; life was so unfair.

"How am I going to die?" I asked; simply, almost calmly.

She shook her head at what I would do to just be with Edward. "Driving home from the prom, you're going to get hit by a mystery vehicle that is completely at fault. You and Edward are both going to die in a car accident."

"Will it hurt very much?" I asked her; changing the subject even though my choice of words could be interpreted as an extension of the conversation.

"I don't know." She whispered, almost sadly. I was talking about so many things; the transformation; loosing me for Renee and Charlie. I was talking about my own destruction so calmly that suddenly I knew that even whatever trouble I had gotten myself into before with my klutz gene and danger attraction couldn't compare to this. My knowing decline into what I called heaven and Edward called hell.


	12. Judgment

**The Rings of Saturn**

By Aly

_Disclaimer: If I had wrote Twilight/New Moon, I probably woulnd't be writing this here; on Fan Fiction. Keyword: fan. I also did not write "roxanne" the lyrics used in this peice. (It's Sting) _

_Note: Ok. Here it is. The last chapter! You will notice it's not marked complete. I still have to do the thank-you page to my faithful fans and reviewers. When I put that up, I'll also put up the first chapter of the sequel. So put me on alert lists to find out when. Ciao. _

**Chapter 12- Judgment **

Alice drove silently to her house; I stared blankly out the window. I wasn't sure about how Edward and I would adapt somewhere else after faking our deaths here. I knew one day we might be able to return. But I knew that it wouldn't be for a very long time.

"What's so special about tonight anyway?" I asked. Supposedly, Edward and I were going on a date; but that wasn't anything new.

"Are you deaf?" Alice asked, "The exams are finished, all that's left is the prom."

"Oh." I didn't even bother to expand on that as Alice parked the car and opened my door. I thanked her and began the short walk from the car to the house. "Are you going?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" She asked.

I thought, and then hesitantly replied, "Because Jasper graduated last year?"

"I got an exception," she smirked.

I didn't bother to ask what I was going to wear because I knew I'd find out the moment she cajoled me into her excessively enormous bathroom. Or blackmailed me into it; I suppose either version of persuasion is correct. Alice doesn't exactly have boundaries. Life would be easier if she did.

After she had to carry me into the bathroom, mostly because my will made me stand my ground, she locked the door. Now I was locked in her bathroom, by myself and I could already begin to se the extent of the damage she was willing to subject me too. Bottles upon bottles of ominous looking products flooded the counters. I turned when I heard a click behind me and Alice and Rosalie walked in. As far as I was concerned Rosalie was her partner in crime and all hope of escaping unscathed was ransacked by the glossy weapon in Rosalie's hand; a blow-drier.

After one glance at my horror-struck expression, Rosalie grinned. "Who knew anyone could be so negatively dramatic about a simple makeover?"

Alice chuckled and the two got to work. Within half an hour they had managed to wash my hair and use this conditioner that supposedly smelled like freesias.

After they coated my eyes in liner and mascara, they finally brought in a dress.

It was deep indigo and floor-length; it had a halter-top kind of style with a high inverted 'V' waist. The shoulder straps crossed in the back, allowing the dress to rest lightly at the base of the wearer's back. A light netlike train flowed down the back in waves of light blue-violet, contrasting neatly to the metallic darker hues of the dress.

It was beautiful but I knew I could only wear it if I let the Terrible Two work on my hair. Another half-hour later, and my hair was falling over my left shoulder in a mass of curls. A few bobby slides secured my hair so it wouldn't fall to cover my back.

Finally they finished with a smear of lip-gloss and a touch of powder. As Alice almost wrestled me into the dress I heard a shout from the main attachment of Alice's vast bedroom. "Alice, you call this _music?_" Rosalie demanded.

"She prides herself as an indie/alternative fan. So obviously Sting is off the list." Even sensitive Rosalie had no hope of hearing Alice's hushed words as she had turned up the volume so the lyrics drifted my way.

Those days are over  
You don't have to sell your body to the night

Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Walk the streets of money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right

Roxanne

"Rose, turn it off now! It's horrible!" I yelled; the music faded after she got over the initial shock of me calling her 'Rose.'

"I didn't know you hated Sting that much Bella," Alice said in an almost disproving voice.

I blinked, "I don't, the lyrics were thoroughly disturbing me."

"Don't talk to me like I'm Edward; you haven't see him in eight hours, so I understand if your going through withdrawals, but don't take it out on me." She said, now her voice showed beyond hints of disproval. It was annoying, especially since I had let her play Barbie styling head.

"I talk to Edward differently than everyone else, huh?" I thought, and then realized I had said it out loud. I flushed and Alice laughed and Rose came to see what was so amusing.

"Yes, probably because you two are in love, have you noticed that yet?" Rosalie teased. It was such a change to the cold hearted Rosalie that I almost laughed in blatant disbelief. My face adopted some sort of expression that she read wrongly, "So sorry for ruining the surprise, if you didn't already know."

"I hate surprises," I muttered darkly.

Rosalie replied, strong indifference in her tone, "Exactly why I'm sorry for ruining it."

Then she pulled a pair of light indigo and silver stilettos on my feet. They were held together only by the slimmest of satin ribbons.

"Watch me kill myself in these." I glared at her.

"I believe that's the point," she replied cheerfully.

Before Alice had finished her prepping I had borrowed her cell and left a message on Renee's phone, adamantly implying that I loved her. In a way I was glad that she didn't answer, I didn't have a reason to call and I couldn't imagine telling her that I was going to die. Charlie was also not available so when the machine picked up I had left a message for him to.

Alice escorted me downstairs after finishing up her final touches; she herself was in a white, almost skintight dress. It was stunning with her cropped hair, and a large slit over her hip made the dress look a bit unconventional but still, as always, stunning.

At the bottom of the stairs awaited the most spectacular sight. I was once again breathless at his expense. With black contrasting so amazingly to his skin tone even his golden eyes and tawny hair looked vibrant.

I would have rushed to hold him if only Rosalie hadn't restrained my feet to the point where walking was painful and difficult. It wasn't necessary anyway because he rushed to me with exaggerated slowness, for him. He was still faster that any human could ever be.

"Once again I will have to warn you about the lipstick." Alice said, reminding Edward once again.

His eyes may have darkened a few degrees as he turned to look at her; but as I was focused on his words, I really couldn't say for sure. "And If I don't care?"

She remained fixed on him even though Jasper had easily slid into a position next to her; resting her hand on her shoulder. "You do, because you don't want to show up anywhere looking like your wearing lipstick."

"Bella, why do you let her do this to you?" He almost whined, it was so out of character, mind you he just liked bickering with Alice, any topic would do.

"Because it's fun and if we don't leave soon, we'll be late." I countered, easily changing the subject. This argument could last all night and all tomorrow if Rosalie got involved. Edward and Rosalie were actually a lot like. Neither of them would back down on almost any regard.

"I'm just trying to find an excuse to drive fast." He admitted. I didn't really believe this, mostly because of the teasing look on his face.

"We're gonna be late anyway, so you might as well drive fast," I told him, using words he had spoke recently to me. He was taken aback for a moment, but he scooped me up and took me to the car.

"I can walk you know, right?" I asked.

"Of course, but such efforts at chivalry are wasted when you say something like that." He replies evenly. "Did I tell you how stunningly gorgeous you look today?"

His eyes lingered on mine and I found my entire attempt at coherency was gone. Edward leaned over and planted a simple chaste kiss on the corner of my mouth.

I remained silent as he sped off in the direction of the school, where the dance would be held in my absolute favorite building; the gym. I remembered last year when I implied that it looked like a horror movie and Edward had asked why I was still with the villains. Then there was the summer, which was cheery and carefree. And finally the fall; when the man I dearly loved would smother my heart.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." He said, almost unsure of my silence.

"I'd like to." I stated simply. He was around to my door and helping me out before I really registered what was happening.

When we reached the doors we discovered we weren't that late. I noticed Mike staring at me, as well as Tyler. Edward glared over at Mike and I wondered if his thoughts were worse that I initially believed.

"Actually; I don't want to be here. Let's go." I told him. He nodded and drew me towards the exit. Once again I found myself in the car. He started driving but I didn't ask where.

By the time we pulled over I knew we would be at the clearing I loved so dearly. Unlike the first time he brought me here the weather was cloudy, so he didn't shine like a miniature sun.

"Come on coward," he called, breaking my trancelike gaze.

I ran over to him, I kicked off my shoes in the process. As I fixed my arms around his neck I whispered delicately in his ear, "I'm not scared anymore."

"I know," he whispered, sadness in his tone even now. "You're very brave."

I didn't have anything to say and he started running, because of my long, restricting dress he had me cradled in his stone arms. I pressed my face into his chest, inhaling the sweet aroma. I felt him chuckle.

Then, all too soon, he released me. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. I felt grateful I had ditched my shoes earlier

"Yes," I whispered. He gathered me in his arms and we swayed to a song only he could hear. He twirled me till I was dizzy and then brought me into his embrace. My eyelids fluttered as he bent down and kissed me, his lips slowly caressing mine. I struggled to breath and he broke the kiss.

"You're beautiful Bella," he whispered. Edward fell into a sitting position and drew me down gently so I was sitting in his lap with his arms around my waist.

I thought of a reply to that, finally whispering "So says the vampire."

Even though I couldn't see his expression, sincerity rang in his tones. "It's true."

There was a seductive edge in his voice; but beneath the innocent manor and the seductive thrum that mad me want to face him; see his expression, there was the ever-present pain.

"Will you marry me Bella?" he asked. His words were careful and my reaction surprised him. He was so sure of my answer I would have bet he was asking mostly out of habit.

"Yes," I whispered. Turning around, now I really wanted to see his expression. He was smiling rather calmly; as if my decision had granted him inner peace, a small relief to the turmoil and chaos riveting inside him.

"I love you," I told him firmly; my justification.

He gave the answer I expected. "I love you too." His mesmerizing eyes were so light gold I wondered if the intensity of the moment has dulled his thirst to the extreme. I reached up to kiss him and he complied. There weren't really any rules; I realized as I tried to draw breath, his intoxicating scent disoriented me as I pressed myself against him, aware of all the places our bodies touched.

When he pushed my face back gently, our breath mingled as we both panted, refusing to move.

My heart quieted as he fell back into the grass, drawing me with him. My head was rested on his chest. "I don't know how I ever lived without you," he mused.

I thought for a moment. "I don't think I really did," I murmured, even though his question was rhetorical. I thought of all the things I would have bypassed if the miracle of Edward hadn't pointed them out to me. This moment for instance; I wished it could last forever. "Bella, I could hurt you." He whispered; the grief threatening in his tones.

"I might hurt you too; but I'll never mean to." Then I added what would be my complete destruction if it ever happened. "I'll never leave you."

"I can't leave you, it's unbearable-imposable even." He said his tone ragged with something I could only read as desperation. I couldn't begin to describe what I felt towards him. "Forever then," I whispered. He leaned close so that I could feel his breath, sickly sweet on my face. It registered somewhere that he had flipped out positions so he was now on top of me.

"Forever" he whispered, his intensity bold; as if he was proving a point. His hand reached up to caress my neck. There wasn't an ounce of fear or doubt that wasn't smothered at the comfort I felt in those words. He would never leave me.

His soft angelic lips brushed decisively against the curve of my neck.

E N D

_Clikie the button. You know you w a n t too._


	13. The Thank You Page

I you have no respect for this page; go read the next part of the story under the title "Masochism"! 'Njoy!

This is a chapter to thank those who have reviewed and supported this story. Also I let you know that the first chapter of its successor is out; and I think I patched it half decent.

Thank you to:

Marienna, Reginah72, Domitian, Asquared91, ForeverBitten, Loveatfirstsite2, Bluesea14, LovingEveryMinuteOfTwilight, not done baking, 1stepbehind29, Melodie568, EdwardCullenLover, hyperthermophile, amberdark, Hersheys Rock, Yours-For-Eternity, oxsmoochxo, Lena Bergel, Dk Lili, Krysie, rin09, Windcriesjimi, MiniMartin, mad4anime

JJbean, Marie, cloud64, morgan, MyLaTuaContante, Kaila

(SO sorry if I spelled any of your names' wrong.)

You guys rock!

also- this story was wrote on two basic ideas.  
1. The destruction of the piano, which got me through the first five chapters.  
Bluesea14 noticed that.  
2. That Edward didn't change her at the end of twilight; so I really just rewrote the ending.  
As Hyperthermophile pointed out.

Now go read "Masochism" 


End file.
